In wide-area work locations such as quarries and mines, vehicles for carrying earth and sand are used. During performing the task of carrying earth and sand, in order to avoid accidents of operators for the vehicles (workers) due to their fatigue as well as in order to achieve manpower saving and improve productivity by elongating working hours, unmanned vehicular travel systems have been introduced in which unmanned dump trucks are put in operation in place of manned vehicles such as manned off-road dump trucks.
In a work location where unmanned dump trucks travel, there are areas such as a loading site, an earth unloading site and fuelling site. These areas are connected to each other through well-maintained conveying roads called haul road, lead-in roads called access road for leading to each of the areas from the haul roads, and crossover points.
The loading site, which is one of the areas, is a place where loading operations for loading earth and sand onto dump trucks (called “unmanned vehicle” in the present invention) are performed, and excavation operations by manned loaders such as wheel loaders (front-end loaders), backhoes and shovels (for example, hydraulic shovels) and loading operations for loading earth and sand onto the unmanned vehicles are performed.
To design a work location such as a mine with a technique of CAD (Computer Aided Design), and to construct the work location based on designed CAD data has already been a known art. Nowadays, work locations are constructed based on CAD data, that is, three dimensional topographical data.